


The Kids

by NightshadeDawn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America's a hoe, I mean, M/M, States, he as fifty freakin' kids, let's not get too deep into this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: We take a look into America's kids- ahem, states.





	The Kids

        America had really gotten around in his time. And none, save very few, knew the pains of doing so. 

        It was his own fault, of course, but…  _ fifty  _ children. Of course, most none of them were children any longer by standards. Washington and New York always appeared and acted older than America himself, but the states- and anyone with even a  _ territory-  _ knew that they aged differently than countries. 

        States didn’t grow and mature depending on the rest of the world, unlike their country counterparts. Instead, they only relied on their country and how influential they were in its borders.

        Getting off topic. 

        Regardless of circumstances and whoever wishes to deny it all, America got around to practically everyone. 

        New Hampshire, Pennsylvania, New York, New Jersey, Rhode Island, Connecticut, Delaware, Maryland, Virginia, the Carolina twins, and Georgia were from America’s time with England. It may have ended under less than satisfactory terms, but, well, the beautiful children were something, at least.

        Texas was born from America’s brief fling with Mexico- ending when Texas claimed he wanted to live with America. Of course he tried to persuade Texas to stay with Mexico, but… well, it didn’t go over well. Bringing Texas into his home, however, was possibly one of the best things America could have done.

        Though he now particularly hates America, Cuba  _ could  _ possibly be to blame for Hawaii's presence in America’s life. Not that anyone’s complaining. She makes the best sweet rolls.

        Arkansas, Iowa, Missouri, Kansas, Oklahoma, Nebraska, Minnesota, Louisiana, the Dakota twins, Montana, and Colorado all came from France. It was evident that those two go along fairly well.

        Then there was the fling with Russia that brought about Alaska… no one talks about it. Some say Vermont is from France, others spectate Italy. No one is quite sure, nor do they really care. One might even say he was- nevermind.

        Alabama, Arizona, California, Florida, Illinois, Indiana, Kansas, Kentucky, Michigan, Mississippi, Montana, Nevada, Ohio, Oklahoma, Oregon, Tennessee, Utah, Washington, West Virginia, Wisconsin, Wyoming… all of them are from several, unnecessary to mention, flings.

        But all of them- every single one of them- is fighting. And America is at his wits end. 

        The most recent international news has had everyone in an uproar, but when you have to deal with everyone fighting at once, well, it gets a little tiring. 

        He rarely got his own voice at global meetings, but trying to have one between all his states was  _ impossible _ . Well, they could only learn by example, couldn’t they?

        S.D. cried as N.C. pulled her hair. N.D. glowered at him and folded his hands into fists while S.C. tried to calm them all down. New York and Washington were getting into it again about who was the “true” capitol. 

        New York flipped her hair haughtily before sauntering away, leaving Washington looking more miffed than ever before (which he always looked like; it always seemed to be sinking to a new low). 

        Oregon sat, kicked back in a chair with his feet on the table while smoking a joint. He smirked a bit, his beanie falling over his face while blowing out smoke. “Ya know, I bet she’d make better school systems,” he noted, causing Washington to glower. 

        Fighting and fighting and fighting- no one would stop bickering. 

        Then a loud blast went off. A gunshot. Several screamed, looking around wildly. Well, it was no surprise what will all the school shootings recently. But at least they’d all calmed down enough so they weren’t fighting.

        But of course, no one looked to the dark corner of the room where I sat.

        Didn’t you realize? I was here too. 

        I’m Idaho, the last of the fifty states you probably didn’t bother to check out. You probably didn’t bother to count them all and make sure I wasn’t missing, did you?

        No, well, that’s okay. It’s not like you’d be the first person. I’m used to be forgotten. Besides, I don’t like the limelight. It draws too much shit into your life. I’m tired of everyone’s shit, especially after the Civil War, and especially with everything that’s gone on right now.

        After all, I am my father’s daughter. And I don’t mean America’s. I mean, I’m  _ his  _ too. However, I’m talking about Canada. But I feel like even  _ he’s  _ forgotten me too… 

        I blow the smoke from my gun and place it into the holster at my waist, only bumping into my sword as I reach down to the floor to grab my Mt. Dew. I pick up my bag and open my Arctic Circle fry sauce and listen to the meeting intently while nibbling on a fry now and then. 

        I know I won’t get much of a say, even if they remember to include me, but it’s good to keep up with the going ons every now and then.

        My eyes flicker to Cali who wiggles in her seat. I can tell she’s smelt my fries, and I hope she doesn’t get up to investigate. 

        She’s always getting up in my business (and going into my room) and then complaining once she’s there. Damn woman can’t drive, either. 

        But whatever. I’m just a kid. I’m just Idaho. What do I know?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not mean to offend anyone by offending their state! This is just basically through the eyes of Idaho, and yeah, we basically hate everyone. 
> 
> Some of my references:   
> England's "kids" - the original thirteen colonies.  
> France's "kids" - the Louisiana Purchase (thought about sticking a Hamilton reference in there, but thought against it)  
> Texas - was originally part of Mexico, became an independent thing, then joined America. Go do your own research.  
> Hawaii - was its own place before being concurred by America and made into the 50th state. I thought Cuba fitting.  
> Russia & Alaska - Russia didn't think Alaska would be good to have, so America got it for a good price.  
> Vermont - COULD have been Canada's kid- just because they're the US's largest supplier of maple syrup. However, it's French for "green mountain", hence, France.  
> "New York and Washington were getting into it again about who was the “true” capitol." - New York was basically our capitol city for a long time, last I knew, but obviously Washington is now.  
> "Oregon sat, kicked back in a chair with his feet on the table while smoking a joint." - Oregon is one of the states that prescribes legal marijuana to patients.  
> “Ya know, I bet she’d make better school systems." - Our school systems are SHIT.  
> "I’m tired of everyone’s shit, especially after the Civil War, and especially with everything that’s gone on right now." - Idaho is made up of mostly independent people who are very proud and don't really like help, and we're getting a lot of Californians here. But back in the Civil War, we were made up of Southerns paying for the Northern side of the war. (Idaho's always been bullied, poor Idaho)  
> "But I feel like even he’s forgotten me too… " - Goddamnit, no knows about Idaho!  
> "I blow the smoke from my gun and place it into the holster at my waist, only bumping into my sword as I reach down to the floor to grab my Mt. Dew. I pick up my bag and open my Arctic Circle fry sauce." - 1) Very gun-ho state (you see what I did there, they like guns, eh? Whatever)), 2) used to have a concealed WEAPONS permit, which meant once you got it you legally own and conceal ANY sort of weapon, so, sword, 3) Mt. Dew is a very popular soda here, 4) Do other places REALLY not have the wonders that is fry sauce? Or Arctic Circle? You poor depraved souls.  
> "I know I won’t get much of a say." - We only get two votes in everything that involves the whole country.  
> "She’s always getting up in my business (and going into my room) and then complaining once she’s there. Damn woman can’t drive, either." - Californians come here all the time, and all they do is complain. And all the ones I personally know can't drive, either.  
> "But whatever. I’m just a kid. I’m just Idaho. What do I know?" - Idaho is often called an idiot- a lot.


End file.
